


I won't say I've never felt the pain

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Series: Stranger to the Rain [4]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Lots of kissing, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Race and Spot have their own way of dealing with thunderstorms.





	I won't say I've never felt the pain

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have to say it? Title from 'Stranger to the Rain' from Children of Eden.

Rain pounded down on the roof, the sound deafening. Usually Spot would be in his bathroom, sitting in the bathtub waiting for the storm to pass. The cold tiles always helped him ignore all the noise. 

Race didn't appreciate Spot's habit. Storms bothered him too, but he had more interesting ways of dealing with the fear. 

Ways that had Spot against the wall, Race's hands under his shirt, their lips pressed together roughly. 

Thunder boomed, causing Race to jump. Spot reached for him, pulling him closer. Race's hands were slightly shaky where they traced over Spot's ribs. 

Spot grabbed Race's hands, lacing their fingers together. Race leaned in, pressing their joined hands against the wall. His lips were insistant on Spot's, biting at his lips to make Spot squirm. 

Spot gasped against his mouth, the feeling almost enough to make him forget the rain. Almost. He still flinched at he next flash of lightning. Race squeezed his hands, maybe to comfort Spot, but probably to ground himself. 

The next crash of thunder was enough to scare Spot into parting from Race. Race leaned back to give Spot room to breathe. 

"You're okay," Race whispered into the space between them, his eyes still closed. Spot laughed a little helplessly. He pulled his hands free of Race's, moving to hold Race's face. Race opened his eyes finally, his pupils wide. 

"Whatcha doing?" He asked quietly. 

Spots didn't answer, instead moving to kiss Race's neck. Race made a breathy noise, his hand tangling in Spot's hair. Spot knew this was the best way to distract him. Race didn't even object when the thunder scared Spot into biting his neck. Spot did it again, driven by the moan that escaped Race. 

Race swore, pulling Spot back into a kiss. He tugged at Spot's hair, his tongue slipping into Spot's mouth when he groaned. 

The rain was quiet compared to the rush of blood in Spot's ears. Spot felt awake, every nerve in his body entirely receptive. Race's mouth was like fire, burning his fear and thoughts away till it was just the two of them. 

Race's hands were back under Spot's shirt, moving across his ribs and back to trace his spine. Spot arched into the touch, sighing into Race's mouth. Race pulled away from him, quickly tugging Spot's shirt off. Spot crashed their lips back together the moment it was off, not even flinching at the lightning. Race's hands were hot on Spot's chest, tracing over bones and across muscles. 

Spot let Race touch him a few moments longer before pulling away. "Bed," he gasped out. 

Race nodded. He pulled Spot towards their room, his own shirt discarded on the way. Spot pushed Race back onto the bed, following him down. 

Spot straddled Race, his hands already pressed to Race's bare skin. Race smiled at Spot, their faces dangerously close. Spot closed the distance, kissing him much more slowly. 

The rain had slowed down and so had they. Race's hands were lazy on Spot, his thumbs hooked in Spot's belt loops. Spot took his time kissing Race. He let their lips slot together, moving his gently against Race's. Race responded with the same gentleness, one hand moving to touch Spot's cheek. 

The earlier passion was gone, replaced by something much softer. Spot was perfectly content to kiss Race. Each breath they shared was sacred, a whisper of a promise between them. It was a promise to stay together, to weather the storm and stay by each other's side. 

The rain poured around them, but they only cared about each other.

**Author's Note:**

> It stormed and I started writing this. Then I cried for two hours and finished it. You can tell because the mood shifts a lot.   
> TBH not super proud of this one but I needed to get a Sprace one done. 
> 
> This is hella short and hella unedited.


End file.
